The Fourth Black Sister
by M'Mrox
Summary: When you have 3 powerful older sisters, several notorious relatives, a last name that causes muggle borns to wince, and no idea which side of a war is the right side, Things can be hard for Cassiopeia black
1. Prologue

The Fourth Black Sister

The Healer Wrapped the newborn baby in a blanket, and set her in the cradle. It had been a long night. Not only had a few patients from spell damage escaped, wandering aimlessly around the hospital and scaring unsuspecting patient, old Mrs. Black had died, leaving behind an orphaned baby girl. Cassiopeia Arminta Elladora Black. Long name for such a small child, but she'll have to live up to it, the healer thought, with relatives like those.

This was true. The baby Cassiopeia's relatives were definitely the bad sort. Her parents, before their death, had been known to rant for ages about purity of blood and the need to overpower the muggles. That wasn't the worst of it. Her sister and current guardian was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lords most brutal and powerful supporter. She, along with her husband Rodulphus, would be responsible for bringing this child up. She would have a hard life, to be certain.

The Healer was jolted out of her musings by her assistant. "There's someone here for the baby," he informed the healer. She sighed and walked slowly to the cradle, lifted the sleeping child out and walked into the waiting room, where she was greeted, not by Bellatrix as she had expected, but by Sirius Black, cousin of Cassiopeia, and well known supporter of Albus Dumbledore.

"I know it's not procedure to give the child to anyone other than its legal guardian," he said apologetically. "But I think you can understand that Bellatrix is not the type of person who would properly take care of a child. Is there any way you could change the rules a little bit?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that I cannot change guardianship, if that's what you're asking. However, I agree with you about Bellatrix. If you are willing, we could draw up a paper giving you the ability to have her live with you, so long as Bellatrix is allowed to visit at all times and remove her from your home, with your approval. Unfortunately, such a paper may take up to a week to write. Until then, Bellatrix has the complete Guardianship of Miss Cassiopeia," the Healer explained, looking fondly down at the infant she held in her arms.

"I understand. Bellatrix, if the news is correct, will be somewhat…preoccupied in the coming months, and hopefully will not feel the need to retrieve her little sister," Sirius responded with a winning smile.

In the next week, the paper was written, signed and filed in the St. Mungos archives. Little Cassiopeia Black was sent to her new home at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She, Sirius noted, was a remarkably well-behaved baby, hardly ever crying or getting into mischief. He was often visited by Andromeda, with her own young daughter, Nymphadora. Both Sirius and Andromeda doted upon their young relative.

But on the fateful night, this brief happiness ended. Sirius had been taken into custody after Peter Pettigrew and the ministry caught up with him. Considering his sentence was lifelong, it was decided the paper which allowed him guardianship would be declared void. Cassiopeia was returned to the hospital until Bellatrix or some other relative came to claim her.

To the healer great dismay, since she had become very attached to Cassiopeia, Bellatrix did turn her attention to her youngest sister and before long, showed up at St. Mungos, grabbed the baby, blasted anyone in her way, and disappeared.

With Bellatrix, her main aim was to turn Cassiopeia into a Death Eater, taking no notice of the fact that her sister was not yet 1 year old. In Bellatrix's opinion, you were never too young to support the Dark Lord.

The Lestranges were on the run, attempting to gather up support and discover a way to return the Dark Lord to power. Nevertheless, Bellatrix still had the time to do what she called "toughing up" to Cassiopeia. This involved hitting Cassiopeia with a variety of Dark curses, hexes and jinxes, including the imperious and cruciatus curses. This did achieve what Bellatrix aimed; at the age of 1 Cassiopeia had developed Resilience to almost all Dark magic.

Around this same time, Cassiopeia's sister was taken into custody, and once again there was the problem of where a child, especially one, who showed signs of dark magic in wounds and scars on her arms, would find a home. To add to the problem was her relationship with several well known criminals, and the fact that as Cassiopeia grew older, her resemblance to Bellatrix grew more and more pronounced.

Andromeda stared at her husband. "What did you say?"

"All I said was that Nymphadora was asking about Cassiopeia, and would you consider taking her in?" ted Tonks responded.

"That's what I thought you said." Andromeda had to admit the thought had occurred to her. In fact, she felt incredibly guilty for not taking her sister in, and now Ted had to remind her of this guilt. But no matter how guilty she felt, she would not risk bringing a possible dark witch into her home, especially since it could result in the wrath of Bellatrix, which was not an endearing thought.

However, when she mentioned these worries to Ted, he merely shrugged and suggested that she talk to Narcissa about the possibility of sharing Cassiopeia between them.

"Doesn't she have a son a year older than Cassiopeia? "He reasoned. "And her husband is a Dark Wizard if there ever was one. I doubt Bellatrix would attack one of her own."

So Andromeda found herself on the doorstep of a sister she hardly spoke to, about ask a huge favor.

"Miss?" a voice asked from somewhere beneath her.

Andromeda looked down and found herself staring at a dirty creature, wherein only a pillowcase, with big floppy ears and huge eyes that stared at her. A house elf. She remembered the house elves from her youth, whose job had been to serve her family. Gathering her composure she announced" My name is Andromeda Black Tonks, and I am here to see my sister, the mistress of this house." She hoped the house elf didn't know about ongoing feud between herself and her sister.

"Ahh, Andromeda, said a cool voice from behind the house elf."How kind of you to visit."

Quickly Andromeda explained her situation, wishing herself as far away from the house as possible. To her surprise Narcissa agreed quickly, making Andromeda suspect that she, too, had felt guilty.

The next day, Cassiopeia Arminta Elladora Black was removed from the hospital, to the closest thing she would have to a home for the next 10 years.


	2. The Journey

"Cassiopeia,"

"Cassiopeia,"

Cassiopeia Black looked up, shocked. She hadn't realized that anyone knew where she was. The Library at Malfoy Manor was definitely the best place to hide, considering that none of the Malfoys cared enough about books to actually come into the room.

She was right; it wasn't a Malfoy, only Dobby their house elf. Personally, Cassiopeia found him a bit deranged, but he was obedient, and kind enough to her, although she couldn't say the same for the rest of the family.

"Miss Cassiopeia, I thought you would like to know that a letter has arrived for you. I suspect it may be from Hogwarts."

Cassiopeia grasped eagerly for the letter, the thing she had been waiting for all summer. It was her escape, finally, from the life she had led up until now. Especially since this summer she had spend the entire season with the Malfoys, instead of splitting it between them and the Tonks' as she usually did.

The Address Read:

**Miss Cassiopeia Black**

**The library**

**Malfoy Manor**

**London**

Opening the green seal on the letter with trembling hands she read:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss Black,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

Cassiopeia's heart leapt. Finally. It had come. Both of the families she lived with (she couldn't think of either as her family) had been dropping hints for ages. They all knew she had magic and a lot of it too. Whenever someone did anything to anger her, from a minor insult to a remark on her less favorable relatives, the weather would turn for the worst, based on her mood. By now, everyone had learned not to cross Cassiopeia Black. Her temper had been known to knock down trees.

"CISSY," Cassiopeia shrieked, forgetting in her excitement about her sister's dislike for all things noisy, and her own dislike for her sister.

"Cassiopeia Black, I insist you stop this infernal racket," Narcissa demanded imperiously. Her cold eyes glittered dangerously, and Cassiopeia fell silent instantly, looking worriedly at her sister and nephew, who were sitting in the gazebo having tea.

"I apologize. I thought it would be prudent to inform you that I have received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts." Cassiopeia could be as cold as Narcissa, and colder.

"Oh, of course. Draco and I were just wondering when you would get yours, if at all."

_You know I have magic_, thought Cassiopeia furiously_. You would never allow a squib to enter your household. _

"Of course I got my letter. I would never dishonor the noble and most ancient House of Black by not possessing magical talent," Cassiopeia replied, in her best imitation of Narcissa.

"Well, I suppose this means you'll have to join us on our shopping trip. We were planning on visiting Diagon Alley to pick up a broom for Draco anyways. You will have to come with us," Narcissa looked displeased at the prospect of being seen in public with her sister.

Dearest Dromeda,

We will be at Diagon Alley this Wednesday to get my and Draco's school supplies. If I can get away from Cissy, would you and Nymphadora like to join me for ice cream at 2?

Candidly,

Cassiopeia

The next Wednesday was light and balmy, with a nice crowd of people weaving in and out of the stores at Diagon Alley. Narcissa led Cassiopeia to Madame Malkin's for robes. After being measured for two black pairs, plus a red pair of dress robes, they continued to Ollivanders.

"Meet up at the book store when you're done, and don't take to long," were Narcissa's parting words, as she went to get the rest of Cassiopeia's supplies.

"Ah, Miss Black is here for her wand. I've been expecting you," Mr. Ollivander was tall, and a slightly imposing man. Cassiopeia did not particularly like him, although she did not know why.

One by one, Ollivander handed Cassiopeia wands. "The wand chooses the wizard," he reminded her, as each wand was turned down. After 25 or 30 tries, Mr. Ollivander pulled out one last long thin box.

"This wand is among the rarest designs. Chimera scale core, Ivy wood, 14 inches, a little longer than some, excellent for wizards with great powerful potential. This may be the one for you, Miss Black. A chimera scale is a unique magical property, this is one of the few I've ever sold."

As soon as Cassiopeia lifted the wand, she knew it was for her. A tremor went through her arm, making her feel as though she could perform any magic, better than any other witch or wizard.

"I think that powerful things will come from you, Miss Black." Mr. Ollivander bowed her from the shop.  
Cassiopeia met up with the Malfoys at Flourish and Blotts, and watched as Draco picked a fight with Harry Potter. _Leave it to Draco to fight with the most famous wizard alive_, Cassiopeia thought grimly as she eyed the young looking red head standing near Harry. _She must be a Weasley, and she looks like she's starting Hogwarts this year_, Cassiopeia added, noticing the pile of books in her cauldron. Remembering everything Narcissa and Lucius had said about the Weasleys she made a note to look into the youngest.

"I'm going to get an ice cream," she muttered to Lucius, who nodded absent mindedly as he moved toward his son. I _guess I should thank Draco for distracting his parents, _Cassiopeia smiled as she walked towards the ice cream shop.

"Over here," a voice said behind her, and she found herself face to face with her favorite niece, Nymphadora Tonks.

"Oh, I'm very glad to see you, Nymphadora. How's Auror Training?" Cassiopeia asked enthusiastically.

"Great. You're lucky I like you so much, because most people call me Tonks under penalty of death," Nymphadora joked. Today her hair was in a long braid down her back, and purple. She was a Metamorphmagnus, or could change her appearance at will.

"I could never do that. Your mother, my dear sister, would kill me. Speaking of, where is she?" Cassiopeia enquired.

"Oh, she and my dad decided to stay home and garden, since it's so beautiful out."

The two chatted as they wandered back toward the book store. Although Andromeda's daughter was quite a bit older than Cassiopeia, they had grown up together, and were quite close.

"Give my regards to the Malfoys," Nymphadora said with a wink, glancing at the disheveled looking Lucius. Cassiopeia joined them, not asking about Lucius's appearance. By now she had learned that questioning her sister's family would get her nowhere.

Dearest Dromeda,

Thank you so much for offering to accompany me to the Hogwarts Express. Narcissa will of course be there, but your support will make me feel so much better.

Candidly,

Cassiopeia

"Now, just walk at the barrier with your trolley, there's no reason to be nervous," Andromeda instructed. Cassiopeia obeyed, moving towards the barrier calmly. She had been here once before, when Nymphadora had gone to her first year in Hogwarts. She remembered the sensation of walking through the barrier, and knew that Andromeda was right, there was nothing to be nervous about.

On the other side of the barrier, it was full of life in a way that reminded her of Diagon Alley. All the witches and wizards were wishing their children goodbye, or giving last minute warnings about grades and rule breaking. Andromeda grabbed the other end of her trunk, and together they lifted it up.

"Urg, what did you put in this? Was it necessary to bring your collection of bricks?" Andromeda complained as she lifted the trunk. Despite the burden, Cassiopeia was glad to see her sister looking relaxed, even carefree, something Cassiopeia hadn't seen in a while. Her sister was usually tense, and very uptight. In the sunlight, they actually looked like sisters, instead of mother and daughter, which was what they were usually mistaken for.

"Gosh, I feel old. It was bad enough when Dora went to school, but now you too. I feel like some mother watching her youngest child get their first job," Andromeda said as she hugged her sister goodbye. "Narcissa would want me to say this 'Be in Slytherin.'"

Cassiopeia waved to her sister as the train sped up. Then she turned to look for a compartment, hoping to find Draco. At least if she was with him, he couldn't criticize her for being in bad company if she was with him.

"Hey," a voice said behind her. "That seems a little heavy for a first year like you."

She turned to see two redheads staring at her. She guessed they were Weasleys from the description Draco had given her of that family. The trunk was heavy, but if they were Weasleys Draco would never let her hear the end of it.

"It's fine," She said politely, and hurried on to the rest of the compartments. Looking around, they all seemed to be full of groups of friends, who looked much older than her. Up ahead, she saw a dark haired girl slip into an empty compartment, and followed.

"May I sit here?" she inquired of the girl.

"Oh, yes, please do. I was worried I'd be all alone," the girl replied, smiling. She was tall, with friendly green eyes, and shoulder length dark brown hair. "I'm Madeleina Higgs. Who are you?"

"Cassiopeia Black," replied Cassiopeia. The name Higgs sounded familiar. "Was your brother the seeker for Slytherin?"

"Yes, that's him. My father's side has all been in Slytherin, but my mum was in Ravenclaw. That's where I'm going, I hope," Madeleina said decisively.

_Well, that explains why I remember the name. Draco wouldn't shut up about him leaving. I guess my nephew wants to play Quidditch. _ Aloud she said, "My whole family has been in Slytherin, as far as I know. I suppose I'll be there too."  
Both girls chatted about houses and their favorite family members. Madeleina was delight to hear about Nymphadora, who could change her appearance at will, asked about her different noses. In turn, Cassiopeia was shocked that Madeleina's mother had played Quidditch after leaving Hogwarts, since Narcissa had pounded into her head that women should not play sports.

As the train approached to school, a prefect came and told them to change into their robes. They had just finished when the train came to a slow stop.

"First years, over here," called largest man Cassiopeia had ever seen. He had a huge, shaggy dark beard, and wore a brown overcoat. _This must be the gamekeeper_, she realized.

He led them down to the lake, where a fleet of small boats was waiting. Madeleina joined her in the boat to the left of the huge man, and was followed by a small blond haired boy with a camera.

"Forward!" shouted the man and all the boats advanced, leaving the shoreline behind. The boats traveled swiftly across the lake, with a full moon shining above them. Beside her, Cassiopeia heard Madeleina sigh, and the blond boy's camera snap.

The boats continued through an ivy curtain that disguised an opening in the cliff upon which the castle sat. Beyond that was a dark tunnel, which ended in a small underground harbor, with a shore lined with rocks and pebbles. There they continued up a path, to a small lawn in the shadow of the castle. After walking up stone steps, they were greeted by a tall, stern looking, woman the gamekeeper addressed as Professor McGonagall.


End file.
